


The Path You Walked Together

by Corehealer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Shadowbringers - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fate, Gen, Hope, Long Journeys, Love Poem, Other, Prose Poem, Sacrifice, Storytelling, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corehealer/pseuds/Corehealer
Summary: A brief poem, dedicated to a fellow Moonkeeper and a good friend. This is for you, Valenice.And, to our shared affection for a certain red-haired Exarch.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	The Path You Walked Together

When the evening comes, and all is quiet.

I look over to the castle, in the distance,

And see you. Walking down the road.

Stars in your hair and the breeze, illuminated by your passing.

When the evening comes, and all is quiet.

I remember that time, long ago.

In Mor Dhona, when we first met.

And the adventure we had together.

I sit around the fire, with Ironworks men, swapping stories.

Of the tales of that other place.

And the founders, men like Cid and Nero.

But I always save the best stories for last. The best being you.

With rapt attention, they listen,

As I talk of all the amazing things you did.

While I slept away the centuries.

And the way you never gave up, even at the end.

When the morning came, and all was quiet.

When the goodbyes were said, and tears were shed.

I bowed to them, and wished them luck.

And promised I would tell you of them, one day.

I woke up in the evening, under the light.

And all was ringing, chiming tones in my ears.

And screaming, as this dead world took a final, painful breath.

I helped to stay it’s hand from oblivion, to wait for you.

Year after year, decade after decade.

I rose each morning, seeing another ilm of skin turn blue.

Raised up generations of defiance, to build our city.

And in the evening, came to rest my head on pillows of books of your exploits.

I was older then, when I finally saw your face underneath my cowl.

But that same old fire stirred, as you looked at me confused.

And asked after me, and spoke my name.

How touched I was that you remembered.

I held my peace, for the sake of the plan. For the future.

Knowing full well I would not wake to see any more mornings with you.

But for your sake, I would give anything. Do anything.

So that you could begin again. And make the world a better place. Just like always.

Even separated, even denied my long awaited sacrifice, I accepted fate.

I drew all my strength to me, and mustered up a final call.

To bring the rift to your side, and summon to you your friends.

So that the past and future might be set aright at last.

And when the dust cleared, and blood spilled from my lips.

I looked up. Another morning dawning on a charred horizon line.

And there you were. Smiling at me.

Calling my name.

And I awoke from that long dream. Atop my books.

And found you next to me, still asleep.

Exhausted from another adventure in my company.

Here in our shared future together.

When the evening came, and all was quiet.

I shared your heart. And remembered.

That we stand where we stand by virtue of the path we walked to get here.

Together.

And I will always be grateful for it.


End file.
